<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786236">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Past Torture, Past Violence, Rescue, prosthetic leg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam x reader x Bucky</p><p>Requested by anon</p><p>Italics is sign language.</p><p>Bucky had been a blank slate when in HYDRA's control. He had no other thoughts than the ones that were put in his head and did nothing else than what he was told. <br/>He was an empty shell of a man compared to who he once was.<br/>So when Bucky was ordered to find and kill Steve Rogers, he didn't blink twice. But trying to kill Steve came with complications.<br/>For Bucky and for HYDRA.<br/>Steve had friends. Specifically Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson. <br/>Sam Wilson, whose words, 'what the fuck?', were printed onto Bucky's thigh.<br/>The second Bucky heard those words, he snapped out of his brainwashing and said Sam's words.<br/>Who the hell is Bucky?<br/>Steve immediately began to explain who Bucky was to him and told him they could help him if he came with them. <br/>Bucky agreed if not to gain himself again but to know his soulmate.<br/>Bucky had had to work hard with Bruce and Shuri to overcome his past and become a person again. But Bucky also had to work hard on his relationship with Sam.<br/>The two had gone through many trials as individuals and as a couple, but three years later, it all felt worth it. <br/>Despite the fact, they were missing a soulmate.<br/>Both Sam and Bucky had another set of words on their body. Both Bucky and Sam had another soulmate, and judging by the fact their final words were the same, they both shared another soulmate.</p><p>Non-reader POV<br/>"I don't know why Fury wants us to search the base if it's empty," Sam grumbled, pulling his goggles on.<br/>"Because he's paranoid." Natasha snorted from where she sat.<br/>"Well, you're not wrong there." Sam nodded, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder.<br/>"Fury just needs us to make sure it really is abandoned. And see what we can find at the base." Bucky said as Sam took his hand.<br/>"Fury needs to learn to send his actual SHIELD agents," Sam mumbled as Steve exited the cockpit and stood before everyone.<br/>"We're five minutes out," Steve told them, taking a seat beside Natasha. "Everyone understands what they're doing?" He asks, pulling Natasha onto his lap.<br/>"Jumping off the plane?" Bucky asked, receiving a hit to the arm from Sam. "Kidding. Of course, we know what we're doing. We've had enough meetings about this."<br/>"Too many for an abandoned base."<br/>"Seriously, Sam?"<br/>"I'm just saying someone needs to make their mind up. Is this an abandoned building or not? Why would HYDRA desert a building but leave it standing? Makes no sense." Sam shook his head.<br/>"When has anything to do with them made sense?" Bucky asked his partner, causing Sam and Natasha to laugh while Steve smiled.<br/>Steve's watch beeped, alerting everyone to the fact that the jet was landing.<br/>"Alright, let's get this over with."</p><p>"There's someone here," Bucky told Steve. He and Steve were in charge of scoping the base out while Sam patrolled the air and Natasha searched the computers.<br/>"Are you sure?" Steve quietly asked him.<br/>"I'm sure. Listen." Bucky commanded, and the two went quiet as Steve strained to hear what Bucky did. <br/>And sure enough, Steve heard it.<br/>He could hear the quiet murmurs of talking, the near-silent treads of someone walking, and the muted sounds of pain.<br/>"This way," Bucky said, moving down the right corridor. The two moved silently towards the noises, which were growing increasingly louder the further they ventured.<br/>"This will work, correct?" A man asked aloud.<br/>"Of course, it will work. Do you doubt my abilities?" Another asked.<br/>"I do not doubt your abilities. I just do not wish to lose another asset."<br/>"Afraid the higher-ups will finally get rid of you?"<br/>"Just do your job." The first man snapped before the sound of whirring rang through the hall. Steve and Bucky had finally made it to the source of the voices when a muffled scream permeated the hallway.<br/>Without wasting a second, Bucky kicked the door in and burst into the room. Steve followed behind quickly, but Bucky had already engaged with the two men in the room. <br/>He'd shot a man in tactical gear in the upper thigh and rushed over to hit him over the head with the butt of his gun. <br/>The other man in the room was wearing a white coat, and as he watched the scene play out, Steve ran towards him and wrestled the bone saw out of his hands.<br/>Once the saw was out of his hands, Steve bashed his shield over the man's head until he collapsed.<br/>"Jesus Christ," Steve swore, looking down at the girl on the table. "Bucky, I need help!" Steve said, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around the bloody stump of a leg.<br/>"We need to get her on the jet," Bucky said, unstrapping the woman from the table. <br/>"We need to stop the bleeding, or she'll die," Steve told the brunette, who quickly pulled off his belt and tied it above the bleeding.<br/>"Let's go," Bucky said, taking the woman into his arms and rushing from the room.<br/>The two sprinted outside and to the jet in mere minutes. As soon as they entered, Bucky set the girl on the bed as Steve ordered Natasha and Sam back to the quinjet.<br/>"Oh, my God." Natasha gasped upon her arrival. "I know her."</p><p>"Did you get in contact with Clint?" Sam asked Natasha. The four had made it home three hours ago with Y/N barely holding on. Bruce and Cho had rushed her into surgery while Natasha stepped away to call Clint.<br/>"He'll be here in the morning," Natasha murmured, playing with Steve's fingers.<br/>"And her father?" Steve asked. "Will he be here?"<br/>"I'm not sure. Probably." Natasha shrugged. "I'm not sure if even she was talking to Barney."<br/>"What was she doing there?" Sam muttered to himself.<br/>"Don't think she had a choice in the matter," Bucky said. "HYDRA probably took her off the street."<br/>"This is so fucked up." Steve sighed. "Did you tell Clint about her leg?"<br/>"Of course, I did. What kind of asshole would I be if I left that out?" Natasha asked.<br/>"Buck, we should go get changed," Sam said after a minute.<br/>"No. I want to stay." Bucky shook his head.<br/>"Buck,"<br/>"No, Sam. I'm staying. I've been her before." Bucky told him forcefully. "I know what it's like to have been under HYDRA's control. I know what it's like to lose a limb to them. I'm staying."<br/>"Alright." Sam nodded. "Alright, then I'm staying too," Sam said, taking Bucky's hand in his.<br/>"Alright." Bucky nodded.</p><p>"There's no damage to her vocal cords whatsoever," Bruce assured the archer.<br/>"So why hasn't she said a word?" Clint questioned him.<br/>Y/N had been awake for almost a day now, but she hadn't spoken a syllable. Clint had arrived merely hours before she woke up and was more than glad to see her awake.<br/>It was obvious that Y/N was happy to see her uncle, but she still refused a word. Only communicating in sign language or by writing her thoughts down.<br/>"Sometimes, victims of extreme trauma can become selectively mute." Natasha offered.<br/>"So how do I get her to talk to me?" Clint asked.<br/>"You don't," Sam told him. "You can't make her do anything right now. Y/N has been held by HYDRA for who knows how long. And when she wakes up, she's safe, but she's lost a limb." <br/>"She has to come to the decision that she's safe enough to speak on her own," Bucky added. "You can't push her, Clint."<br/>"Okay, okay, I won't push." Clint sighed, pulling his phone out. "I better leave Barney a message."</p><p>"Sam, where the hell are we going?" Bucky asked as the shorter man dragged him along.<br/>"We're hiding from Steve," Sam told him, pulling him up a narrow flight of stairs.<br/>"What did you do this time?"<br/>"I didn't do anything." Sam denied, stopping in his tracks. "Why do you always assume I've done something?"<br/>"Because you usually have." Bucky pointed out. "Why are we hiding from Steve, Sam?"<br/>"Because Clint pranked him and blamed me." Sam sighed.<br/>"In that case, I think we better hide, doll," Bucky said, allowing Sam to once again lead him. "Why are we going to the roof?"<br/>"Seemed like a good hiding place." Sam shrugged as they made it onto the Tower's roof. <br/>Tony had paid a great deal to make the roof a habitable space, not just the top of a building. There was a large spa bath to one side, with deck chairs and tables for casual seating and conversation. And yet, on the other side of the large roof was a garden with stone pathways.<br/>And it was on one of those pathways they saw Y/N sat. Her eyes closed as her head was tilted at the sky.<br/>Y/N had been staying at the Tower for three months now. After Bruce confirmed she was well enough to leave the medical bay, Y/N took up the residence of Clint's spare room.<br/>A week into her stay, Tony had presented her with a metal prosthetic leg. <br/>Y/N was now working with both a physical therapist and a psychologist to repair the damage HYDRA had done to her. <br/>And yet, she still had not said a word to anyone.<br/>"Y/N?" Bucky quietly called, to not startle her.<br/>Y/N's eyes opened quickly as her head snapped to face the men.  At seeing the friendly faces, she took a deep breath and relaxed the tension in her body.<br/>"Sorry, we startled you." Sam apologized.<br/>"No harm done," Y/N assured him. "Did you want the roof? I can go if you want privacy."<br/>"There's no need for you to leave," Sam told her. "We were just looking for somewhere to hide. We could find another spot if you wanted to be alone."<br/>"What a coincidence. I was hiding from someone myself. Maybe we could hide together." <br/>"That sounds like a great idea, doll," Bucky said as he and Sam moved to sit beside her.<br/>"Who were you hiding from, Y/N?" Sam asked her.<br/>"Clint." She signed. "I love the man, but he hovers. I feel like I can't breathe."<br/>"He worries, doll. You went through something few can understand, and you haven't spoken to him. He wants to be there for you when you finally are ready to talk." Bucky assured her.<br/>"But I don't want to talk to him about any of it. He looks at me like a wounded puppy. How would he look at me when he knows everything they did to me?" <br/>"I don't think he means to treat you like that." Sam shook his head. "Clint's been through a lot of horrible things, but nothing that you have. He doesn't know how to help."<br/>"I suppose you're right." Y/N acknowledged. "Who are you two hiding from?" She changed the subject.<br/>"Steve," Bucky told her. "Clint pulled some trick on him, and he's blaming Sam, so we both have to change."<br/>"Didn't want to throw your soulmate under the bus, did you, Bucky?" Y/N teased.<br/>"Nah, he's cute enough, and I love him, I suppose." Bucky joked.<br/>"Only cute? Have you seen my ass?" Sam demanded, causing Bucky to laugh loudly and Y/N to shake with silent laughter.<br/>"Maybe you should give Clint a taste of his own medicine," Y/N suggested.<br/>"I love the way you think, doll." Bucky grinned. "How do you suggest we get even?"</p><p>Reader POV</p><p>After living in the Tower for nearly five months, you'd started to notice certain traits about its inhabitants.<br/>You'd noticed simple things like the fact Steve was the first awake unless you counted Tony, who pulled all-nighters more often than healthy.<br/>Bruce often meditated in the middle of the shared living room, never breaking out of trance despite the chaos around him.<br/>Natasha kept weapons everywhere. As in, if there were was a crevice she could hide a weapon in, she did.<br/>But you also noticed more in-depth things about the team. You noticed things like the fact that if Wanda was sad, she'd cook traditional Slovakian meals all day. <br/>Uncle Clint had several 'nests' around the building and, when he'd leave your side, he would retreat into them for hours.<br/>You also noticed that Bucky really cared about what he had done in his past. Especially when others would comment on it.<br/>That day a news article had come out questioning how much of Bucky's past he had control over. Tony had gotten his lawyers to get rid of the publication, but the damage was already done.<br/>"Buck, it was one asshole." Sam reasoned, watching as Bucky stormed around the kitchen. "Their opinion doesn't mean anything."<br/>"We all know how much public opinion affects what we do." Bucky scoffed. "I give you two days before I'm dragged off to the raft." He said, slamming a loaf of bread onto the counter.<br/>"No-one's going to take you to the raft, Buck," Steve assured his friend, who was angrily making a sandwich.<br/>"You really think Ross's men are better than us? For shame, Barnes." Natasha said, sitting beside you on the island.<br/>"Besides, my lawyers would make mincemeat of them in seconds." Tony shrugged.<br/>"See, Buck, you're stuck with me," Sam told him.<br/>"More like you're stuck with me," Bucky grumbled.<br/>"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.<br/>"It means you can't ever separate yourself from me. I fucked your life up, and I can't fix it." Bucky told him.<br/>"Who's ever said that you've ruined my life? Because I sure haven't." Sam scoffed. <br/>"You don't need to say it. Everyone else knows already knows it. We're all just waiting for you to catch on." Bucky said, shaking his head. "And the worst part is you can't ever get away from me. You'll always be stuck with me. Both of you will."<br/>"Buck, I am not stuck with you." Sam denied, stalking forward and standing in front of the long-haired man. "I have never been, and I never will be. And our third won't be either. I love you." He said firmly, yanking one of Bucky's hands into his. "And nothing can change that."<br/>"There's a lot of things I've never told you, Sam. A lot of things I've done." Bucky warned him. "And they're not pretty."<br/>"You think I care?" Sam scoffed. "There's shit in my past that's not pretty either. I'm not perfect, you're not perfect, it works perfectly." <br/>"I think you're both perfect." You said, not looking up from your book.<br/>You didn't look up until you noticed the rest of the room had gone entirely silent. While Clint was looking at you in shock, the rest of the room was staring at Sam and Bucky, who's jaws were on the ground as they watched you.<br/>Feeling a wave of anxiety run through you, you reverted to signing your next words.<br/>"I thought you weren't supposed to make it a big deal when I spoke?" You asked.<br/>"Holy shit." Natasha breathed. "She's your-"<br/>"Soulmate." Sam and Bucky said together. At their words, your own jaw dropped a little.<br/>"Sweetheart, you didn't know?" Clint asked you.<br/>"They cut them off. I didn't remember." You signed before running a hand down your metal appendage.<br/>"Everyone out," Steve demanded, moving to the doorway. "This is a private moment between these three."<br/>"Shouldn't we have left when they started arguing?" Tony grumbled as he filed out the room with the others. A sound of a slap echoed through the room as Tony whined loudly. "Steve! Control your soulmate!" Tony yelled, causing the three of you to chuckle.<br/>"You really had no clue, did you, Y/N?" Sam asked after a minute of silence.<br/>"None." You signed. "I'm sorry."<br/>"It's not your fault, doll," Bucky promised you.<br/>"What kind of person doesn't remember their soulmate's words?" You asked, shaking your head. "I still can't think of them. I can't think of what you said to me."<br/>"A person who has been through hell and back," Sam responded. "Our words were on your leg. And they cut them off. I think it's <br/>more than fair, that you forgot them."<br/>"I've been living here for almost six months and didn't know we were soulmates." You shook your head. "If I'd just spoken sooner-"<br/>"No." Bucky cut you off. "You can't blame yourself for not speaking. You were coping with trauma. You were healing on your own time. And I know we'd both rather you healed than forced your recovery."<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"Yeah." Sam nodded. "And now that we do know, we can do something about it."<br/>"Like what?"<br/>"You could let us make you dinner," Bucky suggested. "On our floor away from your nosy uncle and the rest of the team." He said, causing you to smile widely.<br/>"That sounds perfect." You told them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>